A HOT AND COLD RELATIONSHIP
by no.1crazedinufan
Summary: This story is about the struggle of Inuyasha and Kagome's love for each other while trying to face an evil demoness called Harmony Harpie. Its adventure packed and full of OCs. Enjoy! Major pairing, InuKag. Flames accepted, but i will reply!
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha," Kikyo screeched over the roar of the hell-bound aura. "Come with me to the depths of hell."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha bellowed. "You know I would have gone anywhere with you, but this being isn't you. You are only living out of your hatred towards me."

"Inuyasha," Kikyo cried. "Don't you see my love for you can go past this curse." she reaches out to him to be embraced. Inuyasha grabs her in his arms.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. "I love you!"

With those words I looked away, I had been beaten. How do I battle love? Even though my heart cried out to him, there was no point. _I could look like her forever, _I thought to myself. _And Kikyo would have owned his heart first._

"And that is why I must do this," he clashed his claws out. "CLAWS OF STEEL!"

The blood ran down Kikyo's back. "Foolish little puppy," she taunted. With those icy words, she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "We have a bond like no other. Even if we go to hell, our love will live on. You cannot kill me, for I am a part of you."

"You're right," he said still clutching her to his chest. All of a sudden, they started descending into a pit I knew would hold Inuyasha's soul forever.

"Inuyasha," I screamed. "NO!"

Automatically, a new scene came into view. Sango was looking at me like I was crazy and Miroku looked like he was way too eager to comfort me. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga out with a look of sincere concern on his face. "Whatsa matter Kagome," he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered and smiled sheepishly. "Just a bad dream, that's all." _Thank god it was just a dream. We've already killed Kikyo._

**Or so I thought...**

"Inuyasha, Miroku," I warned. "No peeking."

"You're not taking another dip in the hot springs, are you," Inuyasha whined.

"No," I said trying to keep my cool. "Its my four month anniversary since I first came to Feudal Japan. So...I thought we'd celebrate with a cake."

"A cake," Miroku queried.

"Oh," I sighed. "I forgot that there aren't cakes in Feudal Japan. A cake is a spongy pastry covered in a sweet whipped topping."

"It sounds...sweet," Miroku sighed dreamily.

"It smells sickly _sweet_," Inuyasha gagged while covering his nose.

"Mmmm," Sango cooed as she appeared at our campsite on Kirara's back. "That looks like food. licks her lips and then thinking about it, looks at the cake suspiciously Is it _good_?"

"I think its great," I answered bluntly. "But I can't speak for your tastebuds.waves piece of cake in front of Sango You'll just have to try a piece and find out for yourself."

After everyone had a piece, Miroku was the first to speak. "Lady Kagome," Miroku cried in a hoarse squeal. "You have created the most heavenly morsel I have ever tasted in my life. I is as if it was sent straight from the Buddha's palace."

"Its delicious," Sango said through a mouthful of cake. She swallowed and then added with tears starting to brim her eyes, "It's a rare treat, that you took the time to make a 'cake' for us. What with your '_exams_' and fighting demons, it must be hard to live a double life, thank you Kagome."

"Are you alright? Did you hit your head," I interrogated Sango.

"Its you cake," she beamed. "Its intoxicating. her expression changed, her now gleaming with suspicion Have you poisoned me?"

"No," I giggled. "That's how sweets make you feel, totally happy and carefree. Wait til I introduce you to chocolate."

"Chocolate," Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

"Grrr," I groaned.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "The cake's alright, but it ain't exactly heavenly."

"Really Inuyasha," I teased. "Then why did you eat half of the cake?"

"Hey," Sango yelled accusingly. "If he can take half of the cake, then I should be able to have a second piece."

"As should I," Miroku piped in.

"The only way you two are having any of my cake," Inuyasha threatened. "Is in pieces through my claws." cracks his claws out

"Sit boy," I commanded. And with that subduing word, Inuyasha was forced face first into the ground by Lady Kaede's magic beads. Its pretty cool! Whenever Inuyasha gets on my nerves, all I have to do is say "sit" and he gets his just desserts. "Sango, you and Miroku can have a second piece after Shippo gets his first. Speaking of Shippo; do any of you know where he went off to?"

"Hey guys," Shippo greeted the group. "I went to the village to get us some food. Oh-hi Kagome! gets red and drops the carrots and packaged rice he was carrying I guess I can't keep ahold of anything I carry. Thankfully, the rice didn't spill out of the containers."

"Aw," Inuyasha taunted as he picked Shippo up by the tail. "Seems like Shippo has a little crush on Kagome. She seems a little too tall for you, doesn't she, squirt?"

"Shut up," Shippo murmured. "I don't like her like that. Besides, she's still Koga's mate."

"That's right," Inuyasha spat out menacingly. "How is your beloved Koga, doing?"

"He's great," I smiled slyly. "In fact; he said he is ready for a rematch."

"What's the wager?"

"I wager myself, right now. I'm sure Koga wouldn't mind my assistance in helping him find the Shikon Shards."

"If you're the wager, I'll kill that mangy wolf. I don't plan on losing."

"Oh-my," I stammered. _Was Inuyasha just flirting with me? Could he feel the same way for me that I do for him?_

"Why are you giving me that mushy moist eye look?

_I guess not_, I answered my questions. "I thought for a moment you were almost half-human."

"I am...But I won't be once I get the Shikon Jewel."

"Inuyasha?"

"_WHAAAT_?"

"Sit boy, sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit! All I want to know is if there is a part of your heart that cares about me." How could I not run? I had been embarrassed and deeply hurt.

Inuyasha staggered to his feet, "I'm going after her."

"Inuyasha," Miroku preached. "I've told you time and time again, don't provoke Lady Kagome unnecessarily."

"I'm not gonna provoke her," Inuyasha whispered. "I am going to set her straight."

"Where's that stupid girl gone," Inuyasha growled. "She knows not to go off on her own. She's marked by demons everywhere. Dammit, I can't find her." _kagome, where the hell are you?_

"Inuyasha," a voice called.

Inuyasha turned around to see "Kagome in a miko's garb. "So you went off to take a bath," he stated. "Why are you wearing priestess clothing? Did your normal weird cloths get _wet_ or _dirty_?"

"I'm wearing a priestess's attire," she said. "For I am Priestess Kikyo."

Kikyo, Inuyasha, and I start to sing out of nowhere.

**M:** Me

**I: **Inuyasha

**KO:** Kikyo

Inuyasha basically speaks his song lines

**M: **This is crazy

Why should I even care

**I: **This is nuts

Why am I so confused

**M: **Oh Inuyasha, please explain to me

What Kikyo has, that I'm too blind to see

Please tell me, I don't understand

How she can have you in such a trance

**I: **What do I care if Kagome leaves

Kikyo can see the shards just as well

So why do I feel like I wanna stop her

With Naraku gone, Kikyo and I can live in peace

slashes the air with the Tetsusaiga

**KO:** Maybe I should tell him, that even though I love him, I can't stay

My time is up and I can't live on this plane

No longer shall I steal the souls of the dearly departed

And now that the truth was told and Naraku has is dead

My soul is appeased

Goodbye my love

May I see you in the afterlife

**I: **I'll use the Shikon Jewel to become human

**M: **I'll stay and help him collect the shards he still needs

**KO: **walks up to Inuyasha

Inuyasha its time for me to leave

I: But Kikyo, we can now live freely

**KO:** Inuyasha, if I could stay I would

But my soul was here to avenge my death

And now that the deed is done

Its time for me to move on

**I:** No Kikyo

I won't let you go

embraces her

Not now that I can hold you in my arms

You can't leave me

**KO: **Let me go

she gives him on last kiss

I'm not of this time

**I: **But right now, you are mine

**KO:** I've fulfilled my destiny

Now darling close your eyes, and what do you see

**I:** says in his mind

_Kagome_

Kikyo starts to disintegrate

WAIT

Why are we singing?

**KO:** Harmony Harpie

Kikyo disappears

I am behind her

I stagger towards Inuyasha

**M:** . . . . Inuyasha . . . .

collapses in his arms, blood runs all over him


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyah," Inuyasha cries as he slices down trees. "If she dies, its all my fault."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Sesshomaru's voice scraped at Inuyasha's ears. "You've become an obedient lapdog. You should be happy she is dying, you'll finally be free."

"There's no point in living-let alone living freely- without Kagome." He said plaintively. he blushed realizing what he said "I mean-um...who would I pick on."

"That's a pathetic excuse," Sesshomaru hissed. "You love the mortal girl, don't you?"

"Show yourself, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha demanded. "Say that to my face." '_Actually_,' he thought. '_Say it to my claws_.'

"Another time little brother," Sesshomaru sighed. "Soon, we will battle again, and soon, you will die."

"Do you think Kagome is going to make it Myoga?" Sango asked.

"Well," Myoga the Flea pondered. "It will depend uupon her willpower. And as you all can tell, Lady Kagome is a fiery little thing. Her chances look good, but we should still keep our fingers crossed."

"I'm way ahead of you Myoga," Miroku said in a far away voice. "I've been praying to the Buddha to let this young woman stay in the land of the living. She's worked so hard for others, its not fair if her life were to be cut short."

"What I don't get," Myoga frowned. "Is who or what is the Harmony Harpie? And why did Kikyo have to come back for a day and toy with Master Inuyasha's heart?"

"Inuyasha will be fine," Shippo reassured Myoga. "That is...if Kagome lives. There's a hidden love in their history. Shippo mumbles the next sentence. As much as I hate the thought."

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga twittered anxiously. "In love with a mortal...there's no way. But perhaps he really does take after his extraordinary father."

Inuyasha enters Kaede's guest hut where the rest of the group is. "S-Sango," he stuttered. "How-how is the doing?"

"There's still no change in her state," Sango replied. "Why don't you get some rest? You can't keep beating yourself up about this. You are not to blame!"

"But if I hadn't teased her so much," Inuyasha's eyes misted over. "Then she wouldn't have ran off on-never mind."

"Inuyasha," Miroku intervened. "You have to let people in."

"I did let someone in," Inuyasha bellowed in rage. "And look where its gotten her."

Meanwhile, I was lying on the ground, trying to muster enough strength just to open my eyes. '_He must feel something for me_,' I said to myself. '_He's worried about me and he blames himself for what happened to me. Well it is kind of his fault! If he hadn't been such a jerk to me, I wouldn't have ran off into Inuyasha's Forest to get to the Bone Eater Well. I wouldn't have wanted to run away to my home in Future Japan._'

"I-Inuyasha," I muttered in a strained voice. Everyone got very quiet.

Inuyasha stepped forward uncertainly, "Yes Kagome."

"I'm sorry," I sighed and fainted again.

I felt myself slipping on a rock in a pit that was leading down to a light. When I looked down into the unearthly bright light, I saw my grandmother. Then, it was as if someone else was controlling my actions. I watched myself jump straight into death's grasp. My deceased grandma had her arms outstretched to me, and as I was about to reach her, I felt five claws grab my forearm in an iron grip. I looked up to see Inuyasha's tear stained face looking down at me. He said, "Don't leave me Kagome."

"I won't," I mumbled, once I realized I had indeed been looking up into Inuyasha's real face. "Inuyasha, have you been crying ?"

"No," Inuyasha denied the obvious. "I got dirt in my eyes while I was out and my eyes have been watering ever since."

'Oh Inuyasha,' I smiled. 'You never were a good liar.'

"You are such a liar Inuyasha," Shippo tattled. "You were practically bawling all over Kagome."

"Shut up you badger," Inuyasha growled as he plonked Shippo on the head.

All of a sudden, a real fast whirlwind started to pick up outside. It was super powerful, almost a demonic wind.

SWOOSH! The door was blown open by a small tornado. Then, abruptly as the tornado came, it disappeared, and left in its place was a wolf demon.

"Kagome!" Kouga howled.

"I was so worried about you." Kouga proclaimed. "I felt your pain when you were injured. looks straight at Inuyasha After all, as your mate, we are connected by an unbreakable bond."

"Um...Kouga," I interrupted. "I never actually agreed to be your mate."

"But you will," he said confidently. "Its our destiny. Once I kill that insolent puppy, there will be nothing holding you back."

"Yeah-whatever," I sighed. "But could you have your rematch when I'm feeling better? I'm so weak, a shock like that could kill me." took his hand and gave him a pain stricken smile

Inuyasha saw my acting, but took it as the real deal. "Get your filthy paw out of Kagome's hand," he barked. "Or I'll kill you."

"Don't worry." Kouga sneered. "I am going to obey Kagome because she is wise, and I love her." With that, he ran out the door and turned into a tornado. Within a minute, he was gone.

"What was with you holding that mangy wolf's hand?" Inuyasha roared.

"Yes Kagome," Sango agreed. "Are you starting to return Kouga's affections towards you?"

"No." I laughed. "The reason I held his hand, was to make what I said hit him more effectively. What I said was true for the most part. But if I hadn't given him that gesture, he wouldn't have been satisfied, and wouldn't have left." '_Whew_,' I thought. '_That was stretching the truth to its limits. Why did I grab Kouga's hand._' A voice in my head answered my question for me, "To make Inuyasha jealous!"

"So you're not in love with Kouga." Inuyasha smirked, trying not to sound too relieved.

"Oh, I don't know, I might." I teased. Then seeing the sheer hurt in Inuyasha's eyes I added, "CHILL! Kouga's not my type, I'm not into wolves." '_I'm into dogs._'

Sango came over to me and, as if reading my mind, whispered. "No, that's right, you're into dogs."

"I am not!" I squealed defiantly.

"Sure you aren't." Sango teased.

"You aren't what," Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing," Sango giggled. "I...was...just teasing Kagome. directs the next comment at Kagome I was just bluffing, but thanks for confirming my beliefs."

"Oh great." I muttered.

"Don't worry," Sango consoled me. "I won't tell anyone. narrows her eyes in a mischievous squint As long as I can have half of whatever is left of the cake."

"Go ahead," I sighed a sigh of relief. "And if Miroku gives you a hard time...um...tell him I'll bake him a cake for himself."

"Hey!" Sango began to protest.

"A deal's a deal."

"What are you two whisperin' about?" Inuyasha wanted to know. "Are you two girls talking about me?"

"Oh please Inuyasha," I dismissed his thought with a wave of my hand. "Grow up! The world doesn't revolve around you; its not all about Inuyasha."

"You rude, disrespectful little brat! I can't believe I had cared you were going to die-even if it was only for a half a second."

"You're calling me rude?" I argued. "It's the pot calling the kettle black."

"WHAT!?"

"Never mind."

"Why are you always throwing sayings at me that don't even exist yet?"

"Because I like having the satisfaction of being superior to you."

"Superior? What does that mean? Did you just insult me?"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY! Inuyasha crashes to the ground I love you...so could we stop fighting?"

"You love me?"

"Of course. We've been together for so long, that I've become attached to you. I'm gonna stand by you...cuz you'll protect me like a big brother."

"Oh...you love me like your brother...good...cuz I don't want you gettin' any ideas."


End file.
